


All Mine

by Interverse



Series: Cherryberry - Alternate Timelines [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: Blue and Red have been together for a while, and the former of the two has started to grow a bit impatient for the more intimate activities couples often engage in.There's also some background Spicyhoney thrown in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damnedxfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/gifts).



> This is... an extension and written interpretation of a Cherryberry audio by damnedxfate. Unfortunately, since Tumblr went to shit, it's been deleted and I can't link it, but some of the dialogue in chapter four is taken directly from its script.

Blue and Red had been dating for over six months now, and Red had been living with him for about a year collectively. Ever since their universes had collided, the Swap brothers had taken the Fell ones under their wing, and eventually, into their home. Him and Red had connected almost immediately - Blue sensing someone who was in need of affection and Red finally able to feel safe for once in his life made it inevitable.

 

Half a year into their friendship, something snapped, and in a heated moment, they admitted their feelings for one another. Things weren’t perfect - few relationships were - but they made it work, and they were happy together. A couple of months ago, their brothers had gotten together as well, Stretch and Edge made for an interesting couple indeed.

 

They had done most things couples do, they kissed, they cuddled, and they had gotten past the whole saying ‘I love you’ issue instantly, as it was practically the first thing they said to each other once they agreed they were officially together. But, even though they slept in the same bed with one another every night, they still hadn’t gone _all the way_ just yet.

 

Blue was charmed and found it incredibly sweet that Red hadn’t brought it up once, even jokingly - a strong contrast to his usually endless stream of crude jokes - but he was getting tired of waiting. He was a virgin, yes, but he loved Red and he knew what he wanted. He had decided that he would have to be the one to initiate the conversation about it, and he had picked tonight to do it.

 

They lay in bed, not speaking, but just simply enjoying the other’s company. Red was gently running his clawed fingers down Blue’s spine, eliciting a shiver from the smaller skeleton. He curled further into his partner’s side, hiding his face in Red’s shoulder to mask his embarrassment for what he was about to say. “Ah, Red?”

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” came the rumbling response. Just the sound of his boyfriend’s raspy voice was enough to make tingles shoot down his spine. Oh, stars, how had he managed to wait for so long?

 

“W-Well,” he started nervously, “I’ve been thinking… for quite some time, actually, about… _something_.” He paused to draw in a breath before continuing. “If you’re ready… and if you want to… I’d like to… I-I’d like to… I want to have sex.”

 

Red’s fingers slowed on his spine, and Blue felt his Soul sink when he was pushed away. Had he done something wrong? Had he missed something? Relief washed over him when he felt Red’s hands gently grip his humeri and saw his eyelights shimmering in the darkness as they gazed at him. “Are you sure?” Red questioned.

 

Blue nodded, knowing his blush was must have been hurting Red’s eyes at that point with how bright it was. “Yes… I love you, Red… and I want to be with you…”

 

He watched as a dim crimson blush started radiating from his partner’s cheekbones in turn. “I love you too, Baby-Blue…” He shivered as Red’s eyelights stared back into his own. “Have you ever done this before?”

 

“No… i-is that bad?”

 

“Nah.” Red leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his teeth. “It just means I have to take really good care of you.”

 

Blue’s Soul fluttered. “Y-Yes please…” He shifted. “Are we doing it tonight?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh… okay. Why?”

 

Blue gasped when he felt Red’s sharp teeth nip at his neck. “Because I want to give you time to back out.” A low, rumbling growl sounded from his throat. “Blue, you’re the most beautiful thing in the world to me…” he trailed his tongue down Blue’s neck, “And if I get my hands on you, I’ll never want to take them off.”

 

Blue whimpered when Red slid his hand under his shirt to caress his ribs. “You need to make sure you want that. You’ll be _all_ mine.” Another sharp nip to his neck, sending confusingly pleasurable jolts of pain down his spine. “ _All mine_ ,” Red repeated into his vertebrae.

 

Blue whined needily and leaned into the hand that was touching his ribs so languidly. “Y-Yes… Red… I want that…” He clumsily pulled Red into a kiss. “ _Stars_ , I want that…”

 

Red fondled his ribs more roughly, and Blue let out a tiny, quiet moan. Red made a guttural noise as he exhaled. “Fuck… you’re so sensitive…”

 

Blue whimpered, his magic simmering. He wanted him _so_ badly… “Please, Red… please, I promise I want this… I want to be _all_ yours…” he sniffled a little bit, squirming.

 

Red kissed him again, long and deep. Blue moaned into the kiss, twining his tongue with Red’s. He blushed as he wondered if his companion’s other parts would taste the same as his mouth. Red broke away, and Blue was immediately grieving the loss of contact, until he heard what Red had to say. “Okay.”

 

“Please, Red, please…” he was instantly whining, pressing closer to the larger skeleton.

 

“No, still not tonight.” Blue thought he was going to implode. He was already so aroused, the realization of it bringing his blush back in full. “But,” Red continued, slipping his hand down onto Blue’s spine, “I can make you feel good anyway.”

 

Blue gasped, squirming, then yelped as he was pushed away, flipped onto his back, and within a second, Red was between his legs, spreading his femurs. “All mine?” he asked, eyelights gleaming with a predatory light in the darkness.

 

Blue nodded feverishly, and then his shorts were gone, stripped away by Red so quickly and yet so gently that it left him disoriented. He whimpered as Red gripped onto his iliac crests and gently stroked the sensitive bones. Before he could stop it, or have time to feel embarrassed about it, his magic was quickly gathering at his pelvis and forming into a small pussy, already glistening with magic from his excitement. Red growled at the sight, squeezing his pelvis a little harder. “Gorgeous…” he rasped.

 

Blue’s blush lit up the room. He had never manifested in front of anyone before, and the praise had him bucking his hips towards his alternate. He distantly heard Red growl out a series of curses, but the world faded away when he felt a wet tongue lap at his folds. He tried to moan, but his voice had left him. He arched his back, entire body burning as Red circled his clit with his tongue. The Fell monster gripped his femurs and Blue finally found his voice, sucking in a breath and collapsing onto their bed. He shivered and whimpered under the pleasure, his magic quickly working to form his body.

 

Red gently kissed his pussy and then looked up at him. “You taste so good, Baby-Blue…”

 

Blue just whined, needily rotating his hips back in Red’s direction. He was all his… all his… Red smirked, gold tooth glinting in the light of his magic. Blue breathed out a pitiful moan as Red’s tongue found him again, licking at his lips and swiping over his clit. It felt indescribably good, so much better than anything he had ever experienced touching himself. He whimpered, looking down his body shyly to see Red. He gasped when he felt a clawed finger prod at his entrance, then slip inside. Red pulled away, marveling at the way Blue’s magic gripped him. “Fuuuck…” he groaned, wiggling his finger a bit. “You’re tight as all hell, Blueberry.”

 

It was true. Even though it was just his pinky, the clawed phalange felt very large inside of him. But, Red’s fingers were a lot bigger than his, and he had never thought to put more than one of his own inside of himself, so it was no surprise, really. “P-P-Please…” Blue whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. “Come back… I need-” He cut off, losing his voice again when Red met his request, leaning back down to suckle at his clit. Red moved his finger, massaging his insides, and Blue was distraught at how good it felt to grow looser around his lover’s bones. One of his companion’s sharp teeth grazed his clit, and he was done. Blue arched his back so hard it popped, and his entire body shuddered as he came, mouth wide open in a soundless scream the entire time.

 

When the sharpest of the climax was over, Blue went completely limp, collapsing back down onto the bed and panting out a few weak little moans as his magic spasmed around Red’s finger. The other monster growled, pulling back from his pussy and leaving a viscous rope of his saliva, tinted purple from Blue’s juices, stretching between them. It broke and fell back down onto Blue’s magic, sending a final jolt of pleasure through him as the orgasm faded out. He lay there, unmoving, then whimpered as Red slowly extracted his finger from his magic. One final lick, long and slow along the entirety of his pussy, and then Red was climbing back up the bed and enveloping Blue in his arms.

 

Blue melted into the embrace, whimpering weakly and pressing his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. Red shushed him, tenderly cupping his cheek and guiding his head up to his into a loving kiss. Blue sighed and kissed back to the best of his ability given his shaken state, his magic slowly dissipating and bringing back a bit of his energy. Red pulled back and looked at him, crimson eyelights hazy and clouded over with love. “You’re still sure you want to be mine?”

 

Blue had never been more sure of anything in his life. That had been the most amazing orgasm he’d ever had, and now he was being cradled like a prized possession in the hold of the monster who had given it to him? The monster he loved more than anyone else in the world? He’d have to be insane not to want this. “All… all yours…” he breathily whispered, gripping Red’s sweater with his trembling hands.

 

Red pulled the blankets over them, and kissed Blue’s forehead, twining their legs together. “Good. I love ya, Blue.”

 

“I love you too, Red… stars, I love you…”


	2. Chapter 2

When they woke the next day, Blue was baffled at how gentle Red was being with him. The larger skeleton slowly climbed out of bed before him, awake first for once, then picked him up, bridal style, and held him against his chest like a babybones. The rest of the day was largely the same, Red refusing to leave his side, and always wanting to touch him somehow. He hadn’t been lying when he said he’d never want to take his hands off of him once he got a taste of him - literally. Blue certainly didn’t mind. Normally, Red was conservative with his physical contact unless they were alone together and he didn’t have to worry about people judging his affection for the smaller monster.

 

But, perhaps affection didn't do the situation justice. Red told him that he loved him at least once an hour, steady and firm and not the slightest bit fake. Blue said it back every time, breathless from his words alone, but meaning it just as much. So, it was no surprise that someone ended up hearing them. “Seriously?” Edge snorted, crossing his arms. “You guys need to tone it down, you’re going to make me sick.”

 

Comments like those from Edge were normal, so Blue knew he didn’t mean anything by it, but Red didn’t seem pleased. A low growl sounded from behind his teeth and he pulled Blue closer, engulfing him in his hold. “Fuck off,” he spat. “It’s none of your fucking concern, and I don’t give two shits if you throw up every drop of magic in your body.”

 

Both Edge and Blue were surprised. Even for Red, that was unusually aggressive. “Uhh…” Edge didn’t seem to know how to respond. If he weren’t so taken aback, he probably would have been yelling at Red for daring to speak to him that way, but instead, he simply looked at them, sanguine eyelights twinkling in bewilderment.

 

Stretch ambled into the room, and put his hand on Edge’s shoulder. “Aye, babe, I spilled some honey in our bed. Help me clean it up?”

 

Edge glared at him, the two Sanses forgotten. “ _Really_?” he snapped. “Fine, and don’t call me that.”

 

“Okay,” Stretch replied, shrugging. “ _Babe_.”

 

Edge muttered something under his breath before stomping up the stairs. Stretch looked at them, thoughtful. “Hmm… you’re staying home from work today, Blue?” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you okay?”

 

Red’s hold got even more protective. “Of course he is, why don’t you just go and-”

 

“Red,” Blue softly interjected. The other skeleton seemed to shrink into himself, his embrace loosening. “I’m fine, Papy,” he said gently. “I just felt like spending time with Red today.”

 

To his delight, the aforementioned monster seemed encouraged by this, and held him more securely again. Stretch looked at them for a while, expression unreadable. “Okay then,” he finally said, heading toward the stairs. “I guess I should go try n' find a way to explain to Edge why there isn’t actually any spilled honey.”

 

When he was out of earshot, Red gently murmured into his neck. “ _Are_ you okay?”

 

Blue leaned back into him, shivering at the breaths that ghosted across his neck with Red’s words. “I’ve never been better. But maybe don’t be so hard on them?”

 

“I’m sorry…” Red nuzzled into him. “But you’re mine, and I need to protect you..”

 

Blue smiled. “I am yours, but they’re our brothers. They can be a pain sometimes, yes, but they won’t hurt us.” Not anymore, at least, in Red’s case.

 

Blue inhaled sharply when he felt Red lick up his neck, his piercing scraping along the sensitive vertebrae. “I know,” he whispered, “M’sorry. Do you forgive me?”

 

He ran his tongue over his neck again, and Blue whimpered, sinking back further into the larger skeleton. “Y-Yes… I love you, _ah_ -”

 

Red slowly moved down his neck and collarbone, whispering his reciprocated love between every kiss. Blue was touched and held and told he was loved until he was breathless, and by the time they were finally in bed, the skeleton had no patience. He weakly squirmed as Red kissed down his sternum. “Red… stars, Red… please, I n-need… you…”

 

“No.”

 

Blue let out a high whine of protest, cut off when Red’s clawed fingertips found his spine, pressing feather-light touches between the vertebrae. “Blue, baby, you could barely take one finger, do you really think you could handle having me inside of you?” He just whimpered in response, face flushing. Red kissed down his body to find his pussy again, formed and dripping. He looked up at him, smiling. “We’re going to need to stretch you out first.”

 

Blue would have closed his legs if he didn’t need his counterpart between them so badly. “R-Red! Don’t s-say stuff like that…”

 

His protests quickly died and were forgotten when Red’s tongue found his magic again, though the Fell monster soon grew impatient and pulled his mouth shut to suckle lightly on Blue's clit. He whined, squirming as his body quickly formed from the stimulation. With the way Red’s tongue knew exactly what it was doing, and the way the larger skeleton somehow knew every single way he liked to be touched, he was soon arching his back, once again cumming harder than he had in his entire life. “St-Stars…” he gasped, bucking his hips up against Red’s mouth.

 

Before his climax was even half over, he was being spread apart by another of Red’s fingers. It felt a lot bigger this time, the tip of his claw digging into the magic. He whimpered, clenching around the phalange and panting until the last of his orgasm was over. It started to move slowly out of him, and he whined, then choked out a little gasp when it slipped back in, fast. “Mmm…” Red grumbled, looking up at him with lustful eyes. “Good job, Baby-Blue, you took my biggest one.”

 

He had indeed. Red’s forefinger was a tight squeeze, but the way his magic slowly began to relax around it was incredibly relaxing and incredibly arousing all at once. The finger left him after pushing in and out a few more times, and he grieved the loss, but his jaw fell open and a squeak emanated from his mouth when two more replaced it. He looked down, whimpering, and saw Red staring back up at him steadily. He flushed bright with his magic, and covered his face with his hands. It was the two smallest fingers, but it hurt a bit. Red comfortingly ran his other hand along one of Blue’s conjured thighs, and gently kissed his clit. Blue felt himself tighten around the fingers and then loosen, the way they pressed so firmly into his walls now making a small moan slip from his mouth in place of the grimace that had been overtaking his face just before. Red slowly pulled them out of him, then pushed them back in twice as slow, gripping onto his leg a bit harder with his other hand. He slowly kissed along the inside of his thigh, then repeated the motion, just the tiniest bit faster. “You’re so beautiful, Blue…” Red rasped.

 

He whined at the praise, magic fluttering around his fingers. “P-Please…” he started shakily, “Please touch me more…”

 

“Where?” The smirk was audible in his words.

 

Blue didn’t reply. He couldn’t say _that_ … Stars, he would be so beyond embarrassed in the first place right now if it didn’t feel so amazing.

 

Red let out a rough chuckle. “You’re so cute when you’re all flustered like that…”

 

“I-I’m not cu- _ahh_!” Blue didn’t get to finish the half-hearted protest when Red met his request, tongue pressing up warm and wet against his clit.

 

The monster sped his fingers up, circling his clit with his tongue and groaning into his pussy. Blue was yet again squirming and whimpering weakly beneath Red as he came for him, magic clamping down hard on his fingers. His head swam as Red slowly tapered off, moving away from his stinging clit and reducing the movements of his fingers to a couple soft, shallow thrusts. When the fingers had left him and he was once again pulled into Red’s sturdy embrace under their blankets, he was already well on his way to falling asleep, but was roused by a tender kiss being placed on the back of his neck. “I love you.” Red’s gruff voice sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

 

“I love you too…” he sighed, relaxing further as his magic began to dissipate. “All yours…” he added, Soul shuddering.

 

“All mine.” Another soft kiss. “I love you.”

 

Blue went to say it back again, but Red gently shushed him. “I know, Blue. I’m so lucky… what did I ever do to deserve you?”

  
So many things, but Blue didn’t have the energy to list them. He just sighed, letting his sockets close. Red kept whispering ‘ _I love you_ ,’ saying it so many times that Blue gave up trying to count them. It was the most wonderful thing to fall asleep to.


	3. Chapter 3

Another day home from work. Blue honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when he was always curled up with his lover and especially not when the day was nearing its end and they were back in their bed. “T-Tonight?” Blue whispered against Red’s teeth when they pulled back to take a breath from their kiss.

 

Red looked at him, eyelights hazy. “Shit, Blue, you know I want to, but I don’t think you’re quite ready for me yet.”

 

The smaller skeleton closed his eyes tight. “I-If we’re not going to…” Stars, he couldn’t believe he was saying this. “If we’re not going to, can you… can you at least… sh-show me?”

 

Red pulled away further to smirk at him, gold tooth gleaming in the dim light of the room. “You wanna see my cock?” Stars… He did, and he knew full well that Red could tell with the way his smile widened. “You want me to stroke myself for you?”

 

Oh… oh dear… His face heated up and if he could make his limbs move correctly, he would have tried to cover himself, but instead, he nodded, so subtly that he could barely tell if he even did it at all. He did, as Red ran his tongue over his sharp teeth, crimson eyelights glimmering with excitement. “Course. S’not like I haven’t done it before.”

 

“W-What?”

 

He chuckled in response. “Oh please, Blueberry. Just because I never asked doesn’t mean I haven’t wanted this for a _looong_ time…”

 

Blue truly didn’t think he could flush any brighter, but alas, he lit up the room. Red smirked affectionately. “C’mon sweetheart, let’s sit up.”

 

Red climbed off of him, then grasped his hand and helped him to sit against the headboard of their bed. Blue was already naked, gingerly slipped out of his clothing as soon as they had closed the door to their room, but Red was still covered. Blue must have looked at him in a way that conveyed his thoughts, because Red slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his scarred ribs. The larger skeleton had been insecure about Blue seeing his scars at first, some from fights, some from his brother, and some self-inflicted, but it had gotten much better. Blue liked his scars, they showed how much he had survived.

 

Red leaned forward and licked along one of his clavicles. “C’mon sweetheart, help me out here. Show me your pretty blue pussy.”

 

Blue flushed the color of his namesake, shrinking into himself. “Red! Stars, that’s so lewd…”

 

Red only smiled, all sharp teeth and desire. “Yeah, but that’s the point.”

 

A few clawed fingers began to rub at his pubis, and Blue had no control over his magic any longer. Red got his wish in the form of a glistening cyan pussy formed right at his fingertips. His partner growled and gently pressed his claws into the soft magic, sending a few spikes of sharp sensation up Blue’s spine. He bit his tongue, watching as his alternate brought his other hand to his crotch, and began rubbing his bones through his shorts. He let out a high whine when a crimson glow began to leak through the fabric and swiftly brighten. Red chucked roughly, and removed his hand so Blue could watch in full detail as something pressed up against the hem of his shorts.

 

Blue gasped when Red finally slipped a finger onto his clit, the sound encouraged by the sight before him. Red growled, continuing to rub at him. “You sure?”

 

Blue nodded, his own magic aching as Red lightly caressed it. The larger skeleton growled deep in his throat, and reached down to hook his thumb under the waistband of his shorts. Blue held his breath as his boyfriend slowly pulled the fabric back, then shivered when his cock finally sprung forward. ...Stars. Wow.

 

“See what I mean, Baby-Blue? I would hurt you.”

 

It probably would. It was bigger than his, even though he preferred summoning his pussy, and… stars, were those ridges on the underside? Blue whimpered pitifully, magic clenching around nothing as his counterpart continued to touch him. Red pushed a couple of his fingers against Blue’s sopping entrance, then brought them back up and rubbed at his clit more vigorously with the new lubricant. Blue whined, curling his toes and then biting the inside of his cheek when Red reached down and wrapped a hand around his length.

 

The monster slowly began stroking himself, base to tip, and Blue felt his throat open up to let a choked moan slip from his mouth. Red chuckled, the gruff sound sending Blue’s pussy aching for Red inside of it. His fingers would have to do for now, apparently. “P-Please…”

 

Red smiled wider, and slipped his two smallest fingers back inside of him, where they had left off the previous night. Blue relaxed around him instantly, his magic accepting them easily and forming the rest of his body. Blue’s eyes widened as he watched a drop of precum bead at the tip of Red’s cock. His boyfriend noticed the reaction, humming as he thumbed his clit. “Mmm… wanna touch it?” Oh… stars. Blue swallowed hard, blushing and giving his confirmation by slowly extending his shaking hand towards Red’s magic. His alternate let go of his cock to make way for Blue’s hand, beginning to slowly pull his fingers from Blue’s pussy before pushing them in more quickly.

 

Blue whimpered at the sensation, and closed his hand around Red’s length. He blushed, a small moan slipping from his mouth as Red continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him. His companion’s cock felt warm in his grip, then when he slid his hand upward, it twitched, and his boyfriend let out a deep growl. “Fuck yeah, keep goin, Blue…”

 

He did. The ridges he had suspected were indeed there, stiff against his bones. Using the size of his fingers to his advantage, Blue managed to slip one underneath one of them, pulling a rough groan from his lover’s mouth. Red sped his hand up, pushing in and out of him and swiping his thumb over his clit more zealously. Blue whimpered, and the way his hand reflexively tightened around Red’s cock wasn’t intentional, but it drew a pleasured snarl from the larger skeleton’s throat. Blue kept stroking him, hoping he was doing alright. It’s not like he didn’t have any experience with his own dick, but he figured he should be making his pussy for Red because it’s what he would have preferred if they were actually going to sleep together.

 

All this teasing was really getting to him. While he knew it would probably be an uncomfortable fit, the thought of having Red’s magic inside of his own was enough to force a moan from his mouth, comparably loud considering the normal softness of his noises. He clenched around Red’s fingers, and knew he couldn’t last much longer. He sped his hand up on Red’s cock, stopping at the head to swipe a fingertip across the sensitive slit that resided there. The skeleton growled, twitching in the smaller skeleton's grip. Blue flushed at the thought of him being the cause of another monster’s climax, but it might not even come to that, considering how close he was himself. He was starting to feel a bit empty, though. “Ah, R-Red..?” he prompted shyly.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” came the gruff response.

 

“C-Can you please…” Stars, he had never felt so dirty in his entire life. “Um… use… b-bigger ones?”

 

Red’s mouth stretched into a wide, lascivious smile. “Shit, Blue, you really know the way to my Soul.”

 

He whimpered as Red’s fingers left him, then gasped as another pair replaced them. It stung, but in a way that felt so confusingly good. He had squeezed his eyesockets shut in preparation, but now, with the desire to see, opened his eyes and looked down his body. Red’s index and middle fingers were shoved deep within him, clearly visible through the translucency of his magic. Red began to rub at his clit again, and he relaxed around the clawed phalanges, resuming the movement on his boyfriend’s cock that he hadn’t realized he had stopped. Red chuckled roughly, more precum welling at the tip of his magic and allowing Blue to move his hand faster once he swiped it up. “You’re always so quick to take more. We should be good to go in a couple days.”

 

Blue blushed, magic tightening around Red as he thought about it. The Fell monster slowly began to push in and out of him again, quickly making up for lost time. Blue felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, and fought through his flusterment in order to look at his boyfriend’s face. Red’s eyelights were blown wide, and his pointed teeth were glistening with the way he kept licking them. The sight - along with a sharp thrust into him and a firm swipe across his clit - sent him careening over the edge. His magic spasmed around Red’s fingers and his legs quivered. His hand seemed to forget what to do, and he felt a moment of guilt, but Red quickly resolved the issue.

 

“Fuck yeah, Blueberry, let me help ya’out there.” His much larger hand came down to grip Blue’s, and then he swiftly began to move his hand up and down, dragging Blue’s with it and jerking him faster than the Swap skeleton had ever even thought to do. Red’s magic grew slick with precum in their grip, and Blue whimpered, shutting his eyes tight when Red’s cum spurted into his palm. “Fuuuck,” he groaned, not slowing their hands one bit and continuing to mercilessly stroke his magic all the way through his orgasm.

 

Blue shuddered as his own tapered off, but Red gave him similar treatment and didn’t cut him a break, still swiftly stimulating his magic even after he had gone limp. “R-Red…” he whimpered weakly, not needing to say more.

 

Red slowly pulled his hand away, then brought it to his mouth, simultaneously finally slowing his other and allowing Blue’s to go limp in his grip around his magic. He blushed when Red licked his juices from his bones, staring him in the eyes the entire time. He had to look away, but snapped his head back when Red spoke again. “You wanna taste me too?”

 

Blue opened his mouth, but no reply came. Red reached down with his free hand and gripped Blue’s wrist, supporting his hand as he pulled it from his cock before bringing Blue’s soiled bones up to his mouth and licking his own ectoplasm from them. Next, after setting the smaller skeleton's hand back down gently at his side, he extended his own out to Blue’s mouth, still hanging open, but made no motion to move in further, letting him decide. He wasn’t really hesitating, as he was indeed curious to see what Red’s cum tasted like, but it was beyond embarrassing to admit, to himself and especially to his alternate. But… if him and Red were going to be having sex soon, he needed to start getting over his own shyness. He slowly sucked in a breath, and went for it. His mouth closed around the Fell monster's phalanges, and he hesitantly swirled his tongue around the bones, swiping up all of the cum and then pulling back, thoughtfully marveling at the taste. It tasted the same as Red's mouth, like cinnamon. The flavor was much more potent, though, and left an excitingly intense tingle behind on his tongue even after he had swallowed. With a bit more confidence, he leaned forward and licked the rest of Red’s hand clean.

 

He sighed, leaning back against the headboard of their bed as his magic dissipated. He smiled weakly when he was scooped into Red’s hold yet again, then pulled down until they were lying comfortably under the covers together.

 

Then, even with the lights still on, Blue once again fell asleep to the sound of Red’s voice steadily declaring its love for him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday, so he could stay put in Red’s arms with no guilt at all. He could tell that his brother was growing suspicious at the sudden shift in their relationship, but Stretch made no move to question it.

 

Blue was surprised when Red began to teasingly rub at his ribs while he was in his lap in the living room. He was no less sensitive, so to his horror, a small moan slipped from his mouth. “R-Red!” he scolded weakly, squirming. “What are you doing? It’s… it’s not the time!”

 

Red’s only response was to lick at his neck. Blue reached up to clap a hand over his mouth, holding in his yelp of surprise. What was Red doing? This was so wrong, but Blue didn’t have it in himself to assert the situation any further. He limply sat there and endured the touches, not quite sure if he was suffering through them or wishing they would never cease. Could it be both? It was slow, so very slow, but much later, after many more minutes of touching, Blue could feel his magic start to gather at his pelvis. _No no no_. This couldn’t, this couldn’t… He glanced at the clock, and relief washed over him, masking the arousal that had snuck up on him. He gently wriggled from Red’s hold and stood. “I… I uh… I have to go make dinner now…”

 

“Awe,” Red protested, forcing a twinkle into his eyelights. “Alright, I guess. Love you, Blue.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

He shuffled into the kitchen, face flushed, and willed the unformed magic in his pants away. He leaned on the counter for support, and thankfully managed to calm down. Red sure had a whole lot of nerve, knowing full well the way his touches would effect Blue and also being perfectly aware of the fact that either one of their brothers could have wandered into the room at any minute. Taking a few deep breaths, Blue distracted himself by gathering the ingredients he needed for fried rice. Contrary to popular belief, he did not make tacos _every_ night. He just followed taco Tuesday like one of those ‘ _religions_ ’ the humans seemed to be so devoted to - according to his Undyne, at least.

 

His perils were forgotten while he cooked, the familiar activity calming him fully. He called for the Papyruses and Red as he set the table, then sat with them. As always, his brother was the first to thank him for the meal and compliment him on how ‘it was p _rice_ lessly delicious.’ Ugh. Well, he had certainly said worse before.

 

Blue luckily had food in his mouth when he felt Red grip at one of his iliac crests, or he would have squeaked in his surprise. He glanced over to his boyfriend in bewilderment, but found Red to be looking elsewhere, face lax and casual as he ate. What? Blue caught on when Red slowly moved his hand downward and he began to ghost his fingertips over his pubis. To his utter dismay and mortification, his arousal from earlier was quick to surface again, the delicate bones growing warm under Red’s touches. Blue focused every scrap of his attention on keeping his magic at bay. There was no way he could manifest- not now, not now.

 

Blue could feel Edge’s eyes on him. “What’s wrong, Blue? You’re looking at your food like you want to dust it.”

 

“Um, yeah, I’m good, Edge. Just thinking about something.” He was relieved he was managed to keep his voice even, but his Soul dropped as he felt his magic start to form. When he was distracted, his body reacted to Red’s touches in the way it wanted to. Blue cast a furious glance in his alternate’s direction, but found him looking as relaxed as ever, shoveling his food into his face at a pace that had originally shocked him. Now, the sight was nothing new.

 

Blue gasped when one of Red’s fingers pressed into his clit through the fabric of his pants. He wished with all of his Soul, and not for the first time, that he could teleport like Red and his brother - anything to escape this situation. Stretch raised a browbone and looked at him. “You alright, bro?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” he managed to choke out as Red continued pressing his fingertip against the sensitive nub of his magic. “My back is just, uh, sore. Yeah, I m-must have slept funny or something.”

 

Edge stared at him, long and hard, then turned his gaze to Red. “Brother. You two have been very… _close_ lately. Did you force him into a strange position during sleep?”

 

Blue tried, very, _very_ hard not to pick up on the awkward phrasing, but it was kind of difficult when he was in an equally awkward position of the same caliber. Red casually shook his head, adding a second finger and pushing down harder on his magic as he continued to gently massage his clit. “Nah, bro. He musta just had a weird dream or somethin.”

 

Blue bit down so hard on his tongue that it hurt, trying not to moan. Even in such a horrid situation, his boyfriend’s touches felt incredible and he could feel his pussy aching for more. Stars, he was going to have a very serious conversation with Red later. Edge grunted thoughtfully, looking to Blue again, whose face was flushed bright with his magic, then went back to his food. Luckily, from the stench and the haze in his marigold eyelights, Blue knew his brother was high out of his mind and probably wouldn’t notice anything.

 

Blue continued eating, trying to match Red’s impressive pace just so he could flee. His boyfriend had already finished, though, and so his touches only became more precise. Blue bit down hard on his fork when Red gripped his clit and rolled it between two of his fingers. Despite everything, Blue felt an orgasm creeping up on him. It was still distant, and not too threatening, but the knowledge that he would even be capable of cumming in such a scenario made his breathing hitch rather violently. Another glance at Red, and the other skeleton finally looked back, giving him a lazy smile as if he wasn’t touching him under the table in front of their _goddamn brothers_!

 

He managed to down the last of his food without making too many conspicuous noises, but the inevitable climax looming over him was becoming quite difficult to ignore. One of Red’s claws prodded at his clit through his pants, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through his magic and _oh stars_ , he was going to- The fingers left him, and shamefully, he wished they hadn’t. He had been so close, and it’s not like it would have mattered, seeing as Red had already crossed so many lines that Blue hadn’t even considered the possibility of being crossed. He directed his searing glare in his lover’s direction and got a sweet smile in return.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart, what Stretch said. That was really good. You should seriously start forcing us to make _you_ food sometimes, I’m startin to feel bad.”

 

Blue ground his teeth together before replying. “It’s no problem, really. I love cooking, and it’s plenty that you help sometimes.” To his relief, his voice sounded mostly normal.

 

He was simultaneously celebrating his victory against Red’s antics and mourning the loss of his orgasm when his magic started to fade out as he listened to his companion’s reply, only half-registering the words. He mumbled out some mediocre response and picked up his drink, hoping to wash away the gargantuan lump in his throat. He was outfitted with iced tea, while Red was with his trademark whisky, Edge had wine, and his brother had opted for milk... and a bottle of honey. Typical. He suffered through a bit more conversation before standing and starting to clear away the dishes. Edge thoroughly scolded his thoroughly stoned brother, and when he got no more than a grunt in response, he threw his hands up in the air and dragged Stretch up the stairs to their room.

 

Blue turned to Red - who was sitting on the couch - as soon as they were gone. “Red.”

 

He got a slow blink in response. “Yeah?”

 

Blue huffed, feeling his face flush. “Don’t you play dumb with me. You know what you did, and you know that it wasn’t okay.”

 

Red’s eyelights shrunk to pinpricks as if he had just been slapped across the face. “Shit… Blue, wait.” He looked so crestfallen that Blue’s anger was masked by equal parts confusion and guilt. “I’m so sorry, Blue,” he continued, “I guess I didn’t stop to consider you wouldn’t like it…” Blue slowly approached and sat by him on the couch, but Red just buried his face in his hands, groaning. “Man, I’m such a piece of shit, I basically just raped you-”

 

“Hey, woah, slow down,” Blue softly interjected, placing a hand on his shoulder. “No you didn’t, and I forgive you.” Red looked up at him, eyelights glimmering hopefully. Blue continued, offering a smile. “No, I didn’t like it… entirely. But I’m not furious or anything. Just… ask next time, okay?”

 

Red laughed breathily. “Man, Blue, I don’t know how I ended up with you. I’ll definitely ask, m’sorry, really…” His cheeks dusted over with his magic in that adorable way that made Blue’s Soul melt. “I really meant it when I said I wouldn’t want to keep my hands offa ya.” Red paused, thinking for a moment. “Wait, you didn’t like it… _entirely_?”

 

Blue blushed and retracted his hand from Red’s shoulder. “I mean… I obviously liked it in some capacity… considering…” he swallowed, “My reaction.”

 

Red’s gaze shifted from one of contentment to one of hunger in a second. “Well, sorry I left you hanging, then.”

 

Blue was feeling uncomfortably warm. “Uh… y-yeah.”

 

He shivered when he felt a large, clawed hand cup his cheek. “Waddaya say we turn in early? I could help you feel better.”

 

Blue sighed and leaned his flushing face further into the touch. “I’d… I’d, um… I’d like that…” He was swiftly lifted off of the couch and carried up the stairs by his lover, sighing when he was laid upon their bed and whimpering as his mouth was eagerly claimed in a kiss. Red climbed atop his body and settled over him, like a big, protective dome. Blue whined into the other skeleton's mouth, shivering when Red massaged his tongue with his own pierced one.

 

He reached up and pressed his hands against Red’s ribs, grateful that his fingers were small enough to slip into the narrow gaps between the bones. It was a great way to ground himself, and felt very intimate. Red seemed to agree, pressing his body closer to Blue’s for a moment before pulling away and helping them out of their clothes. To Blue’s relief, Red took off his shorts this time, so he wouldn’t have to feel embarrassed being stark naked while his partner wasn’t. His partner wasted no time once he had tossed their clothes into an unceremonious pile on the floor in the way that usually would have set Blue off before leaning down again, pulling him into another deep kiss and scratching lightly along his ribs with his claws.

 

He broke away, letting a breathy growl out from between his teeth, then briefly went in for another kiss before pulling back again. “Blue, you’re so cute…” he chuckled as he caressed his sternum.

 

Blue felt a blush surface on his cheekbones. “I-I’m not cute, Red, quit teasing me…”

 

Red snarled in defiance and nipped at his neck. Blue yelped, screwing his eyesockets shut tight as the sensitive bones of his neck were gently nibbled at after the initial bite they had just received. A warm tongue darted out to contrast the sharpness, and Blue couldn’t help but whine at the stimulation. “Feels good?” Red mumbled into his neck.

 

Blue whimpered. “Y-Yeah…” One of Red’s claws scraped down the front of his spine, eliciting a moan much louder than he would have uttered voluntarily. “Your… hands…” he panted, squirming under the touches.

 

Red broke away from his neck enough to look at him, and continued the light touches. “Like when I touch there, huh?” A few of his long, slender fingers stroked down his ribcage. “When I slide my hands down your ribs…” He smiled, looking almost predatory as he gripped Blue’s spine and rubbed his thumb along the vertebrae. “And caress your spine…”

 

He did. “Oh… stars…” His face flushed. “It feels… so good…” He could sense the arousal that had been forced on him earlier start to come back. “Touch me m-more…”

 

Red’s eyelights glimmered. “Such a pretty blue blush…” He ran his tongue over his teeth. “Cummon baby, gimme that perfect little pussy…”

 

Blue shivered at the high praise to such an intimate part of his body, and his magic slowly started to take shape, but he was finding it a little bit difficult, the way Red was looking at him with so much desire in his eyes quite distracting. “Ah… um…” he mumbled as he struggled to form it. “Okay, I can-” Red stroked down his spine again, and his magic sprung to life. “T-There…”

 

“There it is…” Red hummed, placing a couple fingers on his lips before spreading them open. Blue could have drowned in his own embarrassment as he felt his own juices ooze from his magic, some even falling onto the sheets. “ _Fuck_ ,” Red snarled as he looked at his dripping magic, “You’re soaking wet…”

 

He squirmed, the chilly air of the room on his magic making him all the more eager to be touched. “Th-That’s your fault!” Blue's face flushed even brighter, in disbelief of the words coming out of his own mouth.

 

He whimpered when Red flicked a finger along his pussy, wiping up some of the magic lubricant than then moving to rub his clit with it. “Ah… what an honor…”

 

Blue, despite his embarrassment, couldn’t tear his gaze away when Red’s cock began to manifest. It happened quickly, the soft mass of magic that had pooled at his pubis shifting into the same rigid, crimson thing he had been wishing for so desperately as of late. He shrunk into himself when he realized that Red had caught him staring, but managed to let his discomposure go when he felt Red’s fingers prod at his entrance. He let out a heavy breath, forming the rest of his magic so that his companion could push inside.

 

The larger skeleton wasted no time, swiftly burying two of his fingers in Blue’s magic and thumbing his clit. He whined, giving up on trying to look away as he watched Red stroke himself. The Fell monster chuckled, starting to move his fingers in and out of his magic. “Thought we were gonna get caught when I started rubbin your cute little clit under the table…” He gave another rough chuckle, speeding is hands up on both of them. “Pretty sure the boss knew what was up.”

 

Blue felt his Soul drop, the sudden spike of horror making him clench around Red’s fingers. “W-What? Oh _stars_ … what do I do? I- _ah_ -!” He cut off with a series of panting yelps when Red curled his fingers upwards and pressed harder into his magic.

 

“Nono,” Red soothed, keeping his movements steady. “Focus on me Baby-Blue… focus on my fingers inside you…” He wiggled his phalanges around within his magic to accentuate his statement.

 

He listened, giving in to the indescribable feeling of the way Red was touching him. His boyfriend spread his fingers a bit, straining against his walls. Blue felt his eyelights shrink, unable to fully understand why it felt so amazing to have his magic be pushed to its limits. Red grunted at his reaction, pushing against his insides more forcefully. It hurt just the slightest bit, but the minimal amount of pain there was effectively masked by the pleasure, especially when Red was still rubbing quite enthusiastically at his clit. “You’re doing so well… look how easily you took two!”

 

Blue didn’t want to wait another second, and Red’s fingers just weren’t cutting it. How was he to make such a request? But alas, no matter how much the thought mortified him, when he opened his mouth to let out a moan, he didn’t have the mind to filter his thoughts as they came wheezing from his throat. “It’s, ah-! Oh stars… feels… so good… aha… more, Red… give me more…” he whined needily. “Give me your… give me your cock…”

 

He distantly realized that what he had just said was unlike anything that had ever come out of him mouth before, but the way Red shuffled closer and offered a sly grin snuffed the thoughts out. “So demanding…” he trilled. “I’m a lot bigger than two fingers, Blue…”

 

He gasped when he felt the tip of Red’s magic press up against his clit in place of the thumb that had been retracted from it just before. Stars, if Red was planning to deny him still, it was practically sadistic at that point, teasing him like this. He whimpered, a shameful confession spilling from his mouth. “I, um… I-I like the stretch…”

 

Red pulled his fingers from Blue’s magic, and started to rub his cockhead along Blue’s pussy. “Fuck… I guess I lucked out with you in so many more ways than I ever could have thought.” Blue tensed, a bit nervous, but mostly excited, when Red positioned himself at his entrance. “Fine,” Red breathed, pressing against his magic, “I’ll give you what you want. Ready?”

 

Blue met his partner’s unwavering gaze for a moment, just taking a bit to ask himself if he truly did want this. And he did, more than anything. He swallowed, and nodded. Red placed his hands on Blue’s summoned hips and leaned over him, eyelights blazing and steady as they stared into his. “Alright, here I-” Blue didn’t register the rest of his words - every last bit of his attention was focused on the feeling of Red pushing inside him. He felt his magic stretch and struggle to take his whole length inside of it, but then he was hilted, and Blue was feebly squirming beneath his lover. He screwed his eyesockets shut tight, his hearing fading back in time to catch the last of a loud, rough growl from Red.

 

He found his voice next and was immediately gasping out a little series of moans. It hurt, yes, but the pain was quickly being taken over with the sheer euphoria of feeling the other monster inside of him. Red cupped his cheek and tenderly rubbed his thumb over the soft bone, gently shushing him. “Look, it’s all in…” he whispered against his teeth, “You did so well Baby-Blue, you took my whole cock…”

 

Blue shuddered, grabbing handfuls of their sheets for support. “S-So hard… mmm… so full…” he murmured, though he hadn’t actually meant to vocalize the thoughts.

 

Red leaned down and pulled him into a slow kiss, still caressing his face and gripping onto his hip with his free hand. Blue whimpered as he became more aware of how it felt having Red within him as the initial shock and pain faded further. He could feel the ridges of the Fell monster's cock pressing down on his insides, and was pretty sure that he was brushing the back of his magic. Red growled into the kiss, then pulled away to quietly shush him again. “Is this okay, sweetheart? Am I hurting you?”

 

Blue stared up at him, finding his face sincere and concerned. He smiled weakly. “Um… a bit, b-but I like it… don’t… don’t leave…”

 

Red’s face shifted into one of mischievous desire. “But I can’t move if you’re holding me this tight, Blue…” He reached down between them and pressed a couple of his fingers down into his magic. “Let me touch your sweet little clit…”

 

Blue shivered, feeling his pussy clench tighter around Red and then relax as deep tingles of sensation rippled through his magic. “D-Don’t be dirty…” he managed to pant out.

 

“There we go…” Red murmured, then slowly began to pull out. Blue gasped, the suction as his walls tried to keep to Red’s cock inside of them unlike anything he had felt before. He swiftly decided that he liked it, whimpering when Red started to push back in. The most wet and lewd of noises he had ever heard echoed around their room, making his face grow hot. He’d never been so wet in his entire life - the shower probably couldn’t even get him as soaked as Red’s touch had. His boyfriend groaned once he was hilted again, looking down at Blue with so much want glimmering in his eyelights that he smaller skeleton could have came right then and there. “You feel heavenly, Blueberry…”

 

One of his hands left Blue’s hip and pressed against his conjured stomach. “Agh… look at your cute little tummy…” Blue blushed, letting his head fall back onto his pillow in order to break the eye contact. It was quite unfair, really, that even with all of the training he did, when he summoned his body, it still presented a bit chubby. He was strong, and plenty athletic, but for some reason, his magic hadn’t quite picked up on that. Praise to the area was sending his Soul fluttering and his walls clenching around Red’s cock.

 

“P-Please…” he breathed.

 

Red understood, and set an agonizingly slow pace. When he pulled out, Blue’s pussy held on tight, not wanting to be emptied, and when he pushed back in, the ridges on his magic scraped along his insides and sent sharp jolts of pleasure up his spine. He lost himself in the feeling, of Red’s magic filling him up, and listened intently to every little grunt and huff that slipped from his partner’s mouth. “Baby-Blue,” Red murmured, rousing him from his dazed state. “Please look at me… I want to see your eyes…”

 

Blue’s breath hitched as he met the request, opening his eyes to find Red’s staring back down at his. The rest of his face was glistening with sweat and his jaw was set tight as he clenched his teeth. Blue whined, the knowledge that he was making Red feel so good only arousing him further. He met his gaze for while, then glanced down between their bodies, and whimpered. Through the transparency of his ectoflesh, he could see Red’s magic thrusting in and out of him. It looked purple through the cyan hue of his body, and his eyes widened when a large drop of precum visibly oozed from Red’s cock and got massaged into his magic with his movements. He looked back up to Red, whimpering. “I can… I can see you moving…” he panted. He could feel his eyelights wavering at the next words he spoke. “C-Can you please… go a little… faster..?”

 

Red’s breathing grew ragged and he picked up the pace, thrusting into him more quickly but still with a certain gentleness that made Blue’s Soul stutter. The larger skeleton growled, panting. “So good…” he pushed in particularly fast, “Fuck!” The guttural noises sounding from his boyfriend’s throat reverberated through his body and magic, and combined with the feeling of being so full of the monster he loved, Blue knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer.

 

“I’m… ah… ngh…” he panted, having trouble getting his words out. “I’m close… I can f-feel it coming… touch…” he wheezed out a breath, no longer caring what he was saying. “Touch my clit more… fuck… fuck me…”

 

He whimpered and gasped out a few strangled little moans when Red began rutting into him faster, reaching down to ruthlessly rub at his clit as well. “Fuck yes!” Red hissed. “Take it! Take it, Blue!” He pushed into him more forcefully, somehow managing to reach deeper inside of him. “I’m gonna fill you up good… you’ll be _gushing_ with my cum, and everyone’s gonna know you’re mine!” he snarled.

 

 _All his_. “C-Cumming-” he managed to squeak out before he was shaking too much to form coherent words. Blue’s walls clamped down hard on Red’s cock as his orgasm crashed through him, and his hands balled into the sheets almost reflexively with how intense the sensation was. The pleasure burned through his body like fire, consuming all of him.

 

He would have screamed, but when he opened his mouth wide and tried, all that came out was a strangled wheeze. Red hadn’t slowed his movements, still rutting into him and mercilessly fondling his clit. It felt all the more intense now with how tight Blue was squeezing him, and when he stared up at him through his breathlessness, it seemed to be the look in his eyes alone that finally did Red in. He hilted himself one final time, growling into Blue’s neck. “Agh! Agh, I’m cumming, gonna-” he cut off with a deep, rough snarl, and Blue finally found his voice, wailing long and loud as Red’s ectoplasm spilled into his magic. It was intoxicatingly warm, sending tingles through his entire body and shooting out so hard that it felt like another finger was practically prodding his insides. Red kept to his promise, filling him up until his cum spilled out, dripping onto their sheets. At any other time, Blue would have been absolutely mortified at the mess, but now, he barely even registered that it had happened.

 

He lay there, dazed, entire body shaking from how unbelievably overwhelming that had been. He blinked a few times when he felt a hand on his cheek. Red was looking down at him, eyelights hazy, but concerned. “B-Blue? Are you alright? I-I’m sorry, was I too rough..?”

 

Blue let out a short, breathy laugh. “No… no… I’m fine… I’m… r-really good…”

 

Red and his cum were still stuffing him, but Blue was in no hurry to feel empty. Luckily, Red didn’t move to pull out, just leaned down and drew him into a kiss. It was soft, and undemanding, but Blue lapped at Red’s teeth immediately, needing to taste him. The larger skeleton opened up, and Blue wasted no time pulling him down closer to his body and delving into his mouth. He whimpered as they kissed until they were so breathless they had to pull away, and Red looked down at him, teeth slick with a combination of their saliva. The look on his face made Blue’s Soul ache for him, even though they were literally as close as they could possibly be, on multiple fronts. “Love you, Blue…” Red murmured, his voice soft and lacking its usual rough edge.

 

Blue mewled, burying his face in his companion’s shoulder. “I love you so much, Red…”

 

He sniffled, feeling tears well in his sockets, but his joy was short-lived, as Red pulled away from him, and consequently, slipped out of him. It felt as if a waterfall of his cum spilled out of him and onto their bed, but he still didn’t care. Red’s face reappeared by his a moment later, creased with concern. “B-Blue? What’s wrong? Did-”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Blue whispered, sighing as his magic dispelled and the last of Red’s cum found its way onto the sheets. More tears gathered and spilled over. “I… that was… I don’t…” He stopped, sniffling. “I love you _so_ much…” he croaked.

 

Red’s face softened, and a few tears started to roll down his cheekbones as well. Blue had only seen Red cry a few times throughout the whole of their relationship, so seeing it now… Blue reached out and pulled Red down again, pressing as close to his side as physics would allow. Just as he would have had it, Red’s arms wound around his ribcage and held him close in turn. As he was sniffling into Red’s neck, Blue finally registered the mess they had made in full, but he didn’t want to get up. Ectoplasm evaporated eventually anyway, so who cares if the bed had to be sticky for a bit? It was nowhere near worth it to move.

 

Red twined their legs together, his magic having dissipated as well, and ran one of his hands along Blue’s spine, while the other rested on his cheek again, tenderly caressing the bone there. Blue directed his eyes towards Red, and found his lover’s gaze waiting, instantly locking with his. They simply stared for a while, in awe of each other. Red’s eyelights shone brighter than Blue had ever seen them, practically lighting up the room. He was truly, truly happy. “All mine?” Red murmured.

 

Stars, yes. “All yours,” Blue whispered in response, squeezing him a bit tighter for a moment to prove his point. He paused, thinking. “Are you mine too?”

 

Red whimpered, his breathing growing labored. “Yes… I’m yours… all yours… _all yours, all yours, all yours_ …"

 

Blue pulled him into another kiss, silencing him. “ _All mine_ …” he breathed into his mouth.


End file.
